To Be Loved
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Shizuka begins to think she's worthless when she transfers to Domino High. It might just take a seemingly-perfect billionaire CEO to show her otherwise. Seto x Shizuka. Very sweet NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new Seto x Serenity story. I hope you all enjoy it. Based off of my feelings for a certain straw senior. **

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o **

Shizuka timidly took a seat in the back of the classroom. She felt very self-concious in a room full of juniors and seinors. They all looked so intelligent-- so grown up... they made her look all the more juvinile. She fretfully stared down at her desk imagining the others in the class thinking things like "Silly little sophomore."

It was the first day of the second semester and she had just moved in with her brother Jouniichi. Her heart quickened as a popular-looking blonde girl slightly sneered at her and pointed Shizuka out from across the room to her friends.

Her new Calculus Teacher, Irogami-senseii entered the classrom, set her things down, and began to write the assignment of the board. First period Calculus. Oh what a joy...

Shizuka glanced up at the clock on the wall. It read seven twenty-two a.m. Eight more minutes of 'free-time torture' before she could completely engross herself in her schoolwork.

_"Sophomore."_ Her breath caught in her throat and she hung her head even further than it was already. She could feel the stares all around her and could feel those dreadful tears pricking at the back of her eyes again. Who on earth had convinced her to take the Calculus entrance exam? Oh... right, Joey.

Although he was two years her senior, somehow Jouniichi had somehow ben left with a fourth of the reasoning skills she held. How on earth a senior could be in remedial Geometry for the third time was beyond her.

The murmurs around her grew louder as more students, all juniors and seniors, entered the room. There wern't very many, but she still wanted to absolutely curl up and dissapear.

Then the room went completely silent. Shocked and unaware of what was going on, Shizuka shot up and put her attention at the door like everyone else.

A tall, thin brunette man walked into the silent room. It was so quiet that she could hear his expensive shoes' heels tap against the floor when he walked. He seemed completely disinterested with the entire class and casually (if it could be called casual) headed to the back of the classroom.

He sat down in th chair next to Shizuka and her heart began to thump again.

He was very handsome. So much so that Sereniy forgot to look away. He had longish brown hair that looked soft to the touch and perfectly flawless tan skin. His face was chisled out, with high cheekbones and a firm jaw. His lips vere parted a bit, showing of bright white eyeteeth and his eyes were a deep, intense cobalt blue.

Shizuka swallowed and realized that the whispering had begun again. But this time, it wasn't about the timid little sophomore in the back of the class... it was about The Seto Kaiba.

_"I hear he's incredibly brilliant."_

_"He has to be in order to run Kaiba Corp."_

_"I can't believe we get to sit in the same room as him."_

_"I'm blushing just thinking about it."_

Shizuka glanced back over at him. He had opened up a laptop and began to type, completely unconcerned with the popular blonde girl and her perky brunette friend who kept trying to get his attention.

The Seto Kaiba. THE Seto Kaiba! Billionaire and owner of Kaiba Corp.Industries sitting right next to little sophomore Shizuka Kawaii at Domino High School. She knew him all too well, he was a senior and known to be the most brilliant mind in the entire school.

He had called her brother a dog. Then again, Jouniichi hadn't exactly acted gentlemanly toward him. Ah, Joey hated him so much. Whenever the brunette would pass by during a tournament, she could remember Joey freezing and glaring holes in the back of Kaiba's head.

But...

There was a memory father back, almost sacred to her that arose.

For such a long time, her vision had gone. Bit by bit, little by little, things like streetsigns and billboards began to blur. Then came the numbers in the phonebook, her textbooks, the pictures on the television, and finally everything around her began to dim. Even longer it seemed did she sit in constant blackness while she knew-- while she was very aware that an entire world swirled around her.

Then came the operation and the healing process. Yugi, Tea, and the rest of the gang had been so kind to her. And that day... the day the doctors said she could remove her blindfold... she had been taken to watch Joey duel. The first thing she wanted was to see her amazing older brother-- the one that had given her sight-- she wanted to see him first.

And when she ripped off those bandages and blinked in the sunlight in order to save him, the first thing she saw clearly in years...

Was Seto Kaiba.

He stood, so magnificent, so powerful. His firm gaze rested on her for but moment, one eyebrow raised in question. He wore a bit of a smirk and she could have sworn he had almost given an approving nod as she dove headfirst into the cold water.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when the teacher clapped her hands.  
"I presume this is where everyone wants to sit this semester?" The class mumbled a response. After all, it was only seven-thirty in the morning.

"Please spit any gum out, fix your uniforms and close your laptops, please. Class is now beginning. I am Miss Irogami and the lesson for today is all about..."

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

**Well, there's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Sorry it didn't really go anywhere, but the first chapter is mostly to get the reader clued in on what's going on. It'll get better, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!**

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o **

"Oi, oi! Hello, Seto-_kun_!" Seto glanced casually up from his work as the bell rang. A blonde girl leaned against his desk and smiled a large, toothy grin down at him.  
"Hiya, Seto! How are ya, cutie?"

The lean man's expression did not change, but his eyes seemed to grow darker as he snapped his laptop closed,  
"No one gave you any type of permission to call me by my given name. I've already made it clear to you that I have no such interest in you. Now," he said coldly, looking up at her with a look that could make a grown man cower, "Get out of my sight, you low-life."

The blonde girl's eyes grew wide and her bright red lips parted as her jaw dropped. She suddenly snapped out of it, donned a disgusted look, as all but burst out of the classroom.

Shizuka silently rose from her seat and began to gather her things quickly. She didn't want to irritate _The_ Seto Kaiba any more than he already was.

Seto walked to the door, but paused for a moment, withhisright handlingering on the doorknob. Where had he seen that girl before? She seemed so familliar.

He turned back to the redhead. She swung her bookbag onto her shoulder and then looked up and accidentaly locked his gaze. Shizuka stood wide-eyed for a moment under his intense stare and felt her knees go weak. Her heart fluttered, although she knew not the reason.

He broke the gaze and opened the door, and swiftly exited without a word. Once in the hall, he again felt the dozens of pairs of eyes staring at him, he heard the whispers. True, fame could be wonderful, but everyday at school just became too tedious.

Frankly, he was tired of all those obnoxious flirty girls who was far too overconfident. He had never liked that kind of girl in the first place. They would always speak their minds before thinking and had too high of an opinion of themselves.

Another girl, this time one with baked skin and large, gold earrings planted herself in his path.  
"Hi Kaiba-kun! I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch today." She asked as she flashed a laser-whitened smile at him.

"No." Kaiba said bluntly as he began to walk past her.

"B-But Kaiba-kun! I really like you! Why don't you like me!?" She cried, trying to convince him to change his mind.

Seto rolled his eyes and stopped,  
"_Why _do you like me?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

The stick-thin girl was silent for a moment and then grinned,  
"Well, for starters, you're totally and completly hot! And like, what girl wouldn't totally love a guy who owns his own company! And I mean I like hear you're really smart and stuff and you're really rich! I love you!"

Kaiba smirked and chuckled to himself as he walked on,  
"You know nothing whatsoever about me and yet you claim to love me," he mused, mostly to himself, "The reasons you gave aren't reasons to go out with someone." he said, leaving the popular girl's mouth agape.

The rest of his morning went fairly normally. He had four more shallow professions of love by lunchtime and by the time the lunch release bell sounded, he was ready to fire someone just to get his anger out.

He usually went off-campus to eat his lunch, just to get away from those crazy highschool girls for an hour, but he wasn't very hungry, so he decided just to sit outside and work.

In the back of the school, there was a spacious courtyard, so he took a seat on the garden wall. He took out his ever-present laptop and began to calculate the weekly budget that some slacker (who claimed to be dying from cancer. Sure. That's what they _all _say) was supposed to be taking care of. But while deeply focoused, he became aware of a subtle sniftling noise.

He glanced to his left and became aware of a pale redheaded girl just adjacent to him. Curious, she was the girl sitting next to him in his math class, if he was not mistaken.

Where had he seen that girl before? His fingers ceased typing as he searched his memory, Where had it been-- Duelist City? Battle Kingdom? Yes... it had... but how was she connected? She wasn't someone he had duelled... why did he remember her?

The blimp! The dock! That's where he remembered her from. He looked to his left, out and studdied her from the corner of his deep blue eyes. Yes... she was that one who hung with Yuugi... she was that dog's sister!

But if that was the case, and she really was one of that pipsqueaks's fanclub, why was she sitting by herself and crying? Shouldn't she have been with her brother or something. he returned to typing but found his workpace slow as his eyes continued to drift back to the crying girl.

He wasn't the type to normally care when he saw a girl cry. Usually, with the kind of girls at Domino, they were usually crying over a broken nail or some tiny blackhead. But she--

He was awoken from his thoughts by the first bell. He solemnly closed and returned his laptop to his briefcase, stood, and brushed himself off.

He walked past the crying girl but then, for reasons unknown, something caused his to stop. He sighed and turned back to the shaking lady

"You're going to be late." Shizuka shot up. Her cheeks immeaditely pinkened. Her eyes were tear-stained and bloodshot and her nose had a slight tinge of red to it.

"I--I... I'm sorry... what?" She asked, clearly confused and totally out of it.

"The second bell just rang. You only have one more and the late bell. Better get going." He said, his deep melodious voice tickling Shizuka's ears.

She turned and gathered her things from around her, quite embarrassed to have missed two bells. And to be caught by THE Seto Kaiba-- and crying too!

"Take this." Shizuka whirled around and found herself facing Kaiba's wide, muscular chest. She looked up-- _way up_-- and found the man smirking, not unkindly, down at her.

"Here." He gently pressed a handkerchief into her hand.

"Thank---" Shizuka was rendered speechless as she caught his gaze. It was completely mesmerizing. Seto, in turn, could not find the exact reason that he was caught-- absolutely stunned-- by the girl's eyes.

The two both snapped out of their daze as the third bell rang. Shizuka blushed and focused her gaze on the handkerchief.

"Thank you, Kaiba-sama." she whispered as she rushed out of the courtyard.

Kaiba stood a moment more before sauntering on into his class. He didn't think, for some reason, that he would be concentrating very much on school… or his work.

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

**Well? I hope you like it so far! Man, I wish my fiction could be real. (If it was, maybe I wouldn't be ignored so XD) Anyhoo, please review! Thank you!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you for reading this far! I really hope you like my story so far!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own it. It's a good thing I can still write fanfiction**

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

Shizuka hazily managed to get through her daily classes and was greatly relieved when the final release bell rang. She quickly exited her last class, Honors English, got what she needed from her locker and made her way out into the fresh air. 

A gaggle of popular girls passed by and took the time to glance over at her and then burst out in laughter. Shizuka blushed and hung her head and she took a seat on the front garden wall. Where on earth was Joey? She looked about, trying to spot her conspicuous older brother, but couldn't spot him. 

She spotted Tea and was about to wave and call out to her when Yuugi rushed out of the school, wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist, kissed her lightly and together the two hurriedly made their way down the street.

Why hadn't she noticed so many couples at her old school, Shizuka wondered. It seemed that every which way she turned, another handsome guy was linking arms with some artificially-coloured girl. Why did guys like those shallow girls anyway?

She supposed it was a high school thing; it was all about outer appearance. If one wasn't baked to a crisp and had perfectly done hair, one was nothing. But really! Those girls-- those girls didn't deserve all the attention, did they? They were all just so desperate. They only looked at "today" and considered themselves individuals even though their looks (and minds) were all a perfect carbon copy.

Another bleach-blonde girl passed by and laughed obnoxiously, obviously at a (probably completely stupid) joke that the guy she was clinging to said. 

Then again…

Shizuka wished she could be one of them; how she wished she could be a shallow, beautiful girl. Sure, they had problems too, but mostly ones about the millions of boys who flocked around them or having a relatively "bad day" consisting of breaking a nail and loosing their lip gloss.

In the middle of her thoughts, though, the schoolyard became silent as a sleek black limo pulled up. The front door of the school opened and out walked the definition of debonair. All eyes were on the thin, fit man as he made his way to the expensive car. 

As he smoothly slid into the backseat, Shizuka caught a glimpse of Mokuba, whom she remembered from back at Battle city. Not only did she see the lively young boy, but as the door swung closed, she could have sworn that she could have seen The Seto Kaiba flash a smile at his younger brother.

Such an action left her puzzling. Everyone claimed Kaiba, big bad Kaiba, was so evil. Joey ranted day in and day out that he was the most gutless, moral-less jerk on the face of the planet. But could such an awful man really be so kind? 

Surely, such an absolute _monster_ of a man wouldn't have alerted her when lunch ended. And if he was as bad as everyone claimed, how on earth could he be so loving to his little brother.

"Yo, Shizuka!" Shizuka shot up and found her brother and Mai grinning down at her,

"Gosh, 'Zuka, you've been completely outta it for five minutes!" Joey said as he hauled the redhead to her feet, "Now come on. Mai an' I is got a study date." With a grin, he took the blonde corseted-woman's hand and began down the street.

Shizuka slowly followed the two giddy blondes down the road and sunk into her daze again. Lunchtime had been horrible. So many mean girls had laughed at her-- and for no apparent reason! She was already tired of all the girls with eight feet of leg and a stick-ish figure. Every which way she turned, a starving-looking girl was latched on to some handsome guy. 

What made them all so likeable anyway? Sure, they were pretty on the outside… but why couldn't stupid guys just look past it! All they wanted were girls like--

Like Mai. Like Tea. 

It wasn't that Shizuka specifically had anything against them but-- but they had it so easy! Guys flocked to them daily! They had boyfriends, looked gorgeous, and everyone listened to them! Shizuka knew, though, that Joey originally like Mai… just because she was "hot."

"So, Shizuka, how was your first day here at Domino?" Mai asked over her shoulder. Shizuka looked up from her misery and faked a smile,

"Oh, it was… it was fine." she said, hoping she sounded convincing enough. 

0o 0o 0o 0o 

"Hey, Seto?"

"Yes, what is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked as he continued to type something on his laptop, the limo jolting along.

"Wasn't that Shizuka Kawaii?-- the red-headed girl sitting on the front wall?"

"Shizuka Kawaii?" Seto asked, his fingers uncharacteristically pausing on the keys.

"Mm-hmm! She's really nice!" Mokuba said with a grin before he turned back to the window.

"Shizuka Kawaii. . ."

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o **

**Did you like it? It will get better in the next chapter, I promise! WHOO! Thank you all for the reviews! Please continue! Thank you!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it! It's my birthday tomorrow on Thursday the 20th, so I'm sorry I've been a bit busy! Anyhoo, please read on!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Can't own. Won't own.**

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

Serenity's next days at Domino High were bleak to say the least. Her morning routine consisted of dragging her brother's limp carcass out of bed, making him breakfast, and her least favourite: walking behind the two lovebirds _all_ the way to school. 

School would go on and on; the usual mocking daily by the mean, clawed girls continued as usual. Her only relief came at lunchtime everyday. Although she was sad that she had no one to sit with, she was grateful that she had a moment to breath without the popular buzzards breathing down her neck.

She, surprisingly found out, as school went on, that she enjoyed coming to school early. There was just something calming about the empty halls at sunrise. She had given Joey an alarm clock, made his breakfasts the night before and left the door open for Mai everyday.

It was alone in those halls at six-thirty and seven a.m. when she could finally think. It was amazing, really, how calm the school was without all of the laughing and pointing. It wasn't as much the building that scared her anymore, but the people that made her miserable.

The lights were locked off until the janitor turned them on, precisely at seven o'clock, she found, but the gentle sunrise was enough to light her calm path. Normally, she didn't enter any classrooms until the first bell rang, but one particular morning she had a simple urge to sit at her geometry class desk and gaze out the window. 

Shizuka walked down the stairs to the first floor of the building to her locker and got what she needed for her morning classes. The sound of her lock clicking rang throughout the empty sophomore hall and she quietly headed back up the stairs toward her classroom. Her shoes made a soft, fresh tapping noise on the tile floor that bounced off the far end of the hall back to her ears. Something new, though, added to the noise and she paused a few doors down from her homeroom class.

Tap-tap-tap, click-click-click-click, tap-tap…the noise went on and Shizuka's eyebrows furrowed. She usually didn't come along this hallway in the morning, but never before had she seen, much less heard, anyone other than the janitor at that early hour-- and the janitor was in his office, she had seen him but five minutes earlier.

With great curiosity, she made her toward her classroom and the noise became louder and more rapid. Being just a bit too short to see through the high window at the top of the door, she slowly took the door handle in her hand and turned it. She opened the door, just a crack, and peeked in. 

A thin, brunette man sat at the far back desk near the window, typing rapidly on a thin black laptop. The orange and pink sunrise lay across his face, painting a pattern on his high cheekbones and his thin, long jaw. Shizuka felt herself blush as her eyes wandered across his lengthy body, his navy school uniform crisp and clean.

As Shizuka opened the door a bit more, his fingers paused, only for a moment, and then he returned to his work. She wasn't sure whether to interrupt the handsome man or to continue on with her morning walk, but decided to venture further into the unknown.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward,  
"Kaiba-sama?"

The brunette man looked up, an amused look on his face,  
"Yes?" He asked, his long fingers at a standstill. 

Shizuka blushed under his strong gaze,  
"I--I-- K-Kaiba-s-sama… m-may I co-come in…?" she stammered weakly.

The man watched her shaking form for a moment and then turned back to his work,  
"You may if you so please." He said, his deep bass voice seemingly echoing off of the plaster walls.

With great timidity, Shizuka quietly slipped into the room and slid into her assigned seat beside the handsome man. She wondered, vaguely, if Kaiba came early every morning. 

Shizuka watched as his long, thin, tan fingers moved rapidly over the keys. She couldn't see what he was typing, but it was most likely related to Kaiba Corp. She turned her attention to the window and contented herself with watching a bird groom itself on a tree outside in the cool morning air. 

Seto watched her out of the corner of his eye. Never had he met such a-- a-- a peculiar girl. He chuckled to himself; it had been ages since someone had chosen to call him "Kaiba-sama." Most girls would disrespectfully give him cutesy pet names that resembled a Chihuahua more than anything. 

He thought back to a few weeks before-- yes, she had been the girl crying outside during lunch. What had her name been…? Wheeler...? No, that was her brother; that dog. His fingers stopped while he thought. _'…the redhead… Shizuka Kawaii… she's really nice.' _His brothers words came back to him.

If she-- Kawaii-chan-- was related to Jouinichi Wheeler… could she be _frightened_ of him? After all, she was technically part of the "Yuugi Cheerleaders" and he was, at one time, their great enemy. And he had given her brother some quite painful times, i.e. making him dress up in that ridiculous mutt costume. He also knew from experience that younger siblings usually shared feelings or opinions that the older siblings did (such as Mokuba adopted most of his opinions about his leading competitors)

It was a bit strange for a sophomore to be in such a high class. Especially if that sophomore was related to that _dunce_ of a mutt. It crossed his mind that most girls, by this time, had already asked him had pledge to him their unrequited love. Those girls were _far_ to full of themselves for their own good, he added.

He chuckled again to himself as he watched the girl-- she was barely breathing. He couldn't be that scary… could he? He tried to go back to his stock report but found himself retyping the previous order again and again. Finally, when he was fed up, he turned to her.

"You know," he said, his deep voice louder than he had thought, "You don't have to be so--"

BRRRRIIINNNGGG! As if on cue, the first morning bell rang and Sensei as well as the other students began to pile in. 

Seto was left dumbfounded for once in a very long while. How long _had_ he been thinking about her? Had she really captured his thoughts for almost an hour? He turned back to his laptop to power it down. He had never thought of someone at that length since-- since Mokuba was hurt…

He rubbed his temples and tried to focus on whatever the teacher was saying. But, for some reason, he began to think this was going to be a _very_ long semester.

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o **

**Thank you so much for reading thus far! I REALLY hope you like it! Please review! Happy B-day to... me!**

**Mysteria Pearl **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, all! Thank you for reading this far! I had a great birthday, thanks! Best. Party. Ever! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it or Shizuka and Seto would be a definite couple on the show, duh. I do own this fic, though**

**Please read and enjoy! Thanks!**

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

Seto moaned and rubbed his eyes hopelessly and tried to get back to his work. It was roughly five o'clock in the evening and he couldn't get a bit of work done. He was just… just so distracted.

Deep ribbons of violet, scarlet, and sapphire light leaked into the room from the large windows behind his desk. The fan above his head spun slowly, barely keeping the stuffy air flowing.

Kaiba sighed and looked down at his work. Piles of paperwork were thrown randomly over his desktop, almost covering his laptop. Some were claims forms, others were recommendations, some were plain business reports, some annual vacation request forms, and some… frankly, he didn't care what the others were, they were just added misery.

He stood to stretch his legs and heard various snaps in his back and hips. He walked across the floor to the window and cracked his neck and knuckles. The sun was just setting on the horizon and orange and red streaked across the sky.

Orange and red…The colour of her fiery locks.

He couldn't get a bit of work done because of her. She filled his mind to the brim! Every waking moment, something reminded him of her. Even the tick of the clock made him think of her light morning steps as she entered the classroom.

Every day for the past month or so, he would make it a point to come to school early. She would show up about eight or nine minutes after he arrived and would seat herself next to him. They sat in comfortable silence and he would watch her-- he was somehow inexplicably intoxicated by her presence.

He would watch her from the corner of her eye and she would look dreamily around the room and out the window. For an hour or so they would sit there, rarely conversing… just sitting. His fingers would cease typing and she wouldn't notice.

Shizuka's hazel eyes glazed over and a small smile would grace her pink lips, a small sigh escaping every once in awhile. It was there in the early mornings when Seto's mind would begin to wander and he would just watch her. Her delicate, pale face so peaceful, so serene.

Then questions would begin to arise in his mind. Questions that simply boggled his mind.

Why was he so… so attracted to her? Could it be that she was so sweet, so innocent? She had a soft smile and large, pure eyes. Could it be that she was so quiet? She wasn't loud or annoying; she never tried to be the center of attention.

Why couldn't he stop thinking of her? Hundreds of girls, thousands maybe, had either proclaimed their love to him or had stalked him day and night. No one could ever know how strange it was to glance to his left and accidentally see that the entire inside of a girl's locker was covered in photos of him-- a girl he had never even met!

She would just sit and daydream and he would watch her. He had never thought of someone so much, yet he had barely spoken to her.

"Kaiba-sama? May I come in?"

Seto looked up and set his chin on his palm as he watched her at the door,  
"Kawaii-chan?" He asked, his deep voice echoing off the walls.

The fragile girl could only stare. Had he called her by her same? The most eligible man on earth had spoken her name in what could only be described as the perfect voice,  
"Yes, Kaiba-sama?"

The brunette's intense caught her breathless again as he watched her over his thin hands. His cobalt eyes narrowed and Shizuka thought her legs would surely give out. She wavered a bit as he smiled, his perfect white eyeteeth shimmered in the morning light,  
"Call me… by my… my given name, please." he said slowly, almost shyly, but firmly.

Shizuka's lips parted in astonishment and then slowly turned into a smile,  
"Yes… yes sir, S-S-Seto-senpai." She said, the man's name tingling on her tongue.

Shizuka hesitantly made her way to her seat, her ears crimson and her mind exhilarated. She tried to cool her blush with her shaking hands. Seto, meanwhile, watched her and chuckled self-consciously. What a curiosity the sweet girl had become.

Maybe some dinner would do him good, Seto thought as he broke his mind away from the past week's events. Hopefully a nice conversation with his younger brother would clear his mind and allow him to get back to work.

0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o

"Seto, how old were you when you got your first kiss?"

Seto nearly spit out his evening coffee, but managed to choke it down,  
"Excuse me?" he asked as he looked down at his messy-haired younger brother.

Mokuba blushed as he took a seat at the dining room table beside his older sibling,  
"Well… I was kind wondering… how old do I have to be to go on my first date?" he asked, occupying his attention to mutilating his dinner.

Seto was silent for a moment and cleared his throat,  
"Ahem… w-what's brought this up all of a sudden?" He asked. Honestly, he knew this conversation would come up sooner or later, but he would have preferred it being later-- much later.

"Well," the little raven-haired boy mumbled, "There's this really cute girl I know… and I really like her… and I was wondering if I could ask her out…"

Seto bit his lip and pushed his food away; suddenly he had lost his appetite,  
"Who is this… this _girl?_" he asked.

"Rebecca-- you know, Professor Arthur's daughter."

Kaiba stood and paced to the window,  
"Mokuba, you're a little... Mmmn... young... aren't you?"

Mokuba enthusiastically shook his head,  
"No I'm not! I'm thirteen years old!"

Kaiba moaned and walked to the door,  
"Let me sleep over it… I've had a long day… and I've had… a lot on my mind." he mumbled tiredly. Mokuba's face clearly fell.

Seto sighed defeatedly,  
"I want to be careful to make the right decision… you understand, Mokie?" Seto asked kindly. Mokuba nodded and Seto continued to the door.

"Hey, Seto?" Mokuba asked hesitantly.

Seto paused with his hand on the doorknob,  
"Yes, Mokuba?"

"How come you've never told me about your first kiss… or your first date?" the sweet boy asked.

The tall, thin man paused for a moment, obviously carefully choosing an answer,  
"Because…" he whispered with an almost sad smile, "Because I haven't had one yet."

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o**

**Hi! This is the first chapter that I've written most entirely on Seto's feelings. I hope there's more good things to come! I really hope you like my story! PLEASE review!**

**Thank you all once again!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Here's Chapter 6! I'm really sorry it's taken so long, but I've been very busy and I've had to catch up with a lot of stuff! Anyhoo, don't worry, this is NOT going to go on hiatus any time soon! Enjoy!

0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o

Shizuka happily made her way up the stairs toward the math class. Never would she have guessed at the beginning of the semester that she would look forward to an average Tuesday morning. She slowed as she reached the class, and quietly slipped in.

Shizuka was greeted that morning, though, with a quite unusual sight. Kaiba sat in his seat near the windows with a lifeless look on his face. Upon closer examination, Shizuka found him a bit pale and mussed. His usual laptop was nowhere in sight and he sat limply at his desk, his legs sprayed out and his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

As Shizuka stepped into the room, he slowly turned his face to her. His bloodshot eyes had bags underneath and were glazed over, almost looking through her instead of at her. His tie was only loosely knotted and slung lazily over his right shoulder. His bangs were unruly and his longish chocolate hair stuck up in various places. His school uniform jacket had slipped down past his left shoulder.

Shizuka stepped closer and found also that he wasn't cleanly shaved as he normally was, but rugged stubble was scattered over his long, thin jaw.

"S-Seto-senpai…? Are-- are you alright?" She asked as she cocked her head and, concerned, kneeled down in front of him.

His tired eyes wearily watched her for a moment,  
"Kawaii-chan…" he mumbled.

Shizuka bit her lip,  
"Seto-senpai, what's wrong? Is something the matter…?"

Seto leaned forward and rubbed his eyes, his long fingers still stiff. Shizuka watched him and he sat back up,  
"I… I've got a lot on my mind and I didn't sleep." he said quietly.

"Why didn't you get any sleep?" Shizuka asked as she took her normal seat beside him.

The man sighed and rubbed his eyes,  
"Truth be told, it's because my brother wants to start dating." He waited, expecting her to laugh at him and say 'that's no big deal,' but he instead only received silence. He looked up and found the redhead expectantly and intently watching him with her large, round gold eyes.

"Mokuba?" she asked quietly.

Kaiba nodded,  
"I just… I don't know." he said, defeated, as he leaned back in his chair and ran his long fingers through his messy locks, "When our parents died…" he paused and gained a thoughtful, almost regretful look, "It seems like so long ago." he mumbled to himself, "It was over six years ago, now, that they died… Mokuba was almost seven…" he paused for a moment, "I promised myself that I would get him the best life I could give him… and I don't want him to rebel…"

"You've given him a wonderful life." Shizuka said with a soft smile, "He's got everything he'll ever need, good friends, and best of all…" her smile grew, "He's got you. I know that you're not his father and there must be an awful void where parents should be but… but he's got you. He's so lucky!" She grinned, "You care so much about him-- more than he'll ever know."

Seto sighed,  
"I just… he's only thirteen years old… I know that he thinks he's seen the world, but it's a darker place than in his childhood fantasies." Seto said, venom filling his words, "It's suck a hostile world out there-- there's people everywhere, just waiting to get the chance to stab you in the back!" He hadn't realized it before, but bitter tears had begun to sting his eyes, "I just… I don't want him to be hurt… I don't want him to suffer…"

Everything was silent between the two for a moment, while a songbird chirped outside.

"Well…" Shizuka said finally, "I don't know a whole lot about the older brother half, after all, I'm the younger of two… but… you really want to protect him, don't you?" she asked with a soft smile. Kaiba grunted affirmatively in response.

"It's very sweet that you care." Shizuka said quietly. Seto looked up at her and could tear his eyes away from her kind face, "You and Jouiniichi are more alike than you think." She said with a smile, "I know that my big brother cares about me the same way you care for Mokuba-san." She paused as Seto nodded, "So… what do you think best for Mokuba?"

Seto's dark brows furrowed as he thought for a moment,  
"Well, I want him to be happy… so I suppose I should let him… but he should still have rules to keep him out of trouble."

"How about nothing, you know, _serious_." Shizuka suggested, "And it's best if he's lightly supervised, even from a distance-- but not secretly, of course. And… and…" She grinned, "Of course, he must _really _like the girl and prove it if need be, and he _must_ be a gentleman."

Seto chuckled,  
"Sounds good." he looked up at her, "Are you _positive _you're the younger sibling? You're much more mature than that mu--" he caught himself before he had said 'mutt' and could tell that Shizuka knew what he was going to say by the look on her face. He sighed, "Sorry…" he mumbled, "You're more mature than your brother." he finished weakly, "I… I'm grateful…" he muttered.

Shizuka offered a sympathetic smile, "You're welcome."

The sun had almost fully risen and there was only roughly fifteen minutes before the first bell. Shizuka laughed at the thought of the other student's finding Seto in the state he was in-- he looked simply dreadful! She could hear the popular girls screaming and fainting as the men of the class shouted about the end of the world coming.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Shizuka asked with a giggle as Seto looked up at her almost as a bewildered puppy, "Here…" she said softly as she pulled a comb out of her bag and sat down of the desktop behind him.

Shizuka began to gently comb the man's unruly hair. Seto let his eyes drift closed as her gentle fingers worked through his mane and moaned slightly.

"Are you alright…? I didn't hurt you, did I, Kaiba-sama?" Shizuka asked as she paused brushing his hair.

Seto forced his eyes open,  
"Mmmn… no…" he mumbled, "That… that feels nice." he said softly, a blush and a small smile adorning his beautiful face for the first time. Shizuka watched him, wide eyed and then continued to gently brush his hair.

Little did either know as the tender moment continued that, just by chance, that a certain popular blonde senior girl was heading up to the math room because she had forgotten her lip gloss there the day before.

And, just by chance, she happened to glance into the classroom and saw none other than billionaire Seto Kaiba and _little old _Shizuka Kawaii together-- the lady gently brushing the blushing man's hair. Enraged, the blonde growled, but then a moment later, laughed.

Oh, this was perfect, just _perfect. _The blonde thought as she quietly tiptoed the other way down the hall, back downstairs to the rest of the popular clique.

****

0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o

Well? I really hope you liked it! This is that chapter that really links the explanation of the beginning of the story to the real plot. It's only going to get better on from here, I give you my word!

Please review! (Thank you to those who have already reviewed!)

Mysteria Pearl


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! A little more action, although short, hopefully a good read! Thank you to my reviewers!**

**I just thought of something and laughed. There's like five different plots going on in here! Hehe! All of my friends accuse me of trying to over-achieve by cramming quite a few plots into some of my stories and I think I did it again! Hehehe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… but I SO WISH I DID! sigh but read and review anyway!**

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o **

Seto stepped into the school courtyard and spotted Shizuka. Through all of his morning classes, for some reason, he had looked forward to seeing her. His thoughts wandered through the four or so hours, as his teachers had acknowledged.

Her face-- it just kept appearing in his mind. Her gentle smile; her large, sweet eyes; her fragile frame, it all kept replaying in his mind.

After she had normalized his mussed hair, she straightened his tie for him. He could still almost feel her delicate fingers as they accidentally brushed against his collarbone. Her hands were so gentle, so loving… in fact, her entire self seemed to be a wonderful, loving person. The way she had helped him reach a decision over Mokuba-- she was almost motherly, but at the same time was just a young woman. It didn't make sense-- none of it made sense anymore.

Why… what… was he somehow attracted to her? It sounded almost ridiculous! He-- THE Seto Kaiba-- had _never _fallen in love; he had never _felt_ anything but towards his brother and himself. But could he--

"Oi, hello, Seto-senpai." Shizuka said, offering a warm smile. Seto self consciously shoved a longing to sweep her windblown hair gently out of her face.

"Hello." He grunted as he sat down next to her.

Shizuka turned away as she tried to hide her blush,  
"A-Are you feeling better now, Seto-senpai?" She asked softly.

The man chuckled and sent Shizuka's heart a flutter. She felt her breath come short as his soft, warm laugh tickled her ears soothingly.

"Yes, I'm fine now." Seto said, looking to the blue sky. A passing bird chirped in the calm breeze, "I… I never thanked you properly." He said in a hushed tone.

Shizuka glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His skin had returned to it's normal colour, the bags were gone and his eyes were clear. The stubble remained, though, and secretly… Shizuka thought it to be handsome on his strong features. He was usually so clean cut-- but with a bit of a five o' clock shadow, he seemed more free.

"Thank you." Kaiba said as he looked over at her. Their gazes caught once again and held for only but a moment. Shizuka finally cut the gaze off as she stared down at her hands clutched in her lap with a blush on her face.

* * *

"C'mon, Jou, you've gotta choose where you're taking me to dinner tonight!" Mai said angrily as she dragged him down the hall. He happened to glance out the window and saw something that he believed only existed in his nightmares-- was that Shizuka and Kaiba _together!?_

"Mai, Mai, please! Hold on a sec! I just--" Jouinichi cried as he tried to pull himself away from the mean blonde's grip.

"No, Jou! I want a nice date and you are going to plan it if it kills you!" Mai said forcefully as she dragged the squirming high school boy down the hall.

"There-- right there! I _told you, _Breanne!" The blonde whispered to the baked-skin girl as she pointed out the window.

The brunette growled,  
"Who does that little-- that little sophomore think she is!? Moving in on _our_ territory-- Hmmph!" The dark skinned girl said angrily.

The blonde chuckled and the brunette glanced over at her,  
"What are you going to do, Jaquie?" she asked the blonde.

Jaquie sneered and raised an eyebrow,  
"You go get Rilie and Taylore, I'll go get Sera and Laurie. Then I'll tell you the plan."

Breanne grinned,  
"I love when you have a plan!" she said as she skipped off in search of their followers.

* * *

Seto looked up as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. He sighed,  
"Well, then, I guess I'll see you later…" he said as he stood brushed himself off.

Shizuka blushed and smiled,  
"Alright… see you…" Seto nodded and made his way inside the building.

Shizuka took a moment to close her eyes and gather her feelings. It was so-- so exhilarating to speak to THE Seto Kaiba! His voice-- his face--

"Hey, you." Shizuka's eyes shot open and was immediately faced with six girls, two in front with their hands on their hips and smirks on their faces and four behind with their arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

Shizuka glanced between the girls,  
"Um… yes…?"

"You're Shizuka Kawaii." The gypsy-looking girl stated rather than asked.

Shizuka slowly nodded her head,  
"Yes… that's me…"

"Look," the blonde said with a superior scowl,  
"Just stay away from him."

"Him?" Shizuka asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Stay away from _our_ Seto-kun." Jaquie said through laser-whitened clenched teeth,  
"My girls and I don't want to see you even step _near_ him. Got it?"

Shizuka was silent as she stared up at the blonde girl.

"Leave him alone, or you'll be miserable for the rest of your time here." Breanne said menacingly.

Jaquie snapped her fingers and the six turned their noses to the air and began toward the door. As the rest entered, though, the blonde paused and turned back to the redhead,  
"That was our _friendly_ warning. We'll be watching you. One false move, and you're toast." With a cackle, the blonde departed.

The second bell rang through Shizuka's ears as she felt frozen. Did those girls actually think she posed a threat to them? She shook her head, gathered up her things and quickly ran to class.

* * *

The rest of the school day seemed to be a blur and Shizuka found herself being pushed and shoved through the halls by the many students who occupied Domino High. It felt as if the final bell had run five hours early to her.

She managed to make it to her locker and got the books and papers she needed. She headed to the door of the school and finally was out in the fresh air once again.

She looked around for Jouinichi but then remembered that he and Mai were going out after school and most likely wouldn't be home until late. She began to feel a bit downhearted as she realized she would have to walk home alone again.

Although she had attended Domino for quite a few weeks, she hadn't made very many new friends. There was that one girl-- Yukina, was it?-- that she had met in Science… but that was just a casual "Hi" friendship. Truth be told, she wasn't very at making friends. So many teenagers were either all caught up in their relationships or were all so shallow and only wanted to laugh and watch movies and then make fun of people.

Occasionally, she looked at one of the popular girls and wished for a moment that she could be like them But why? Those girls were just clones… why did people-- specifically guys-- like them? As long as she was in the same room as one of those airbrushed divas, she was invisible to the average high school boy's eye. When she got home, she would always look in the mirror and criticize herself cruelly.

_"Why don't you have big blue eyes or dark skin!?"_

"Shizuka-san." Shizuka broke out of her thoughts, turned sharply, and found herself face-to-face (or maybe face-to-broad-chest would be more fitting) once again with the drop-dead-gorgeous billionaire.

"H-H-hi." She stammered as she looked far up to his face.

"Is your brother walking you home?" he asked. Shizuka slowly shook her head no.

Kaiba paused and smiled a small bit,  
"Would you like a ride home, then?" He asked.

Shizuka would have readily said yes, but the clique's words came back to her.

_That was our friendly warning. We'll be watching you. One false move, and you're toast._

Shizuka swallowed and looked down at her shiny black shoes,  
"Ah… no… that's fine, Seto-senpai… besides, it's the opposite way of Kaiba mansion."

Seto scoffed quietly,  
"Like I need to save money on gasoline or something." he chuckled softly, but then seemed to remember something. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I forgot some homework… are you sure you don't want a ride?"

Shizuka nodded regretfully,  
"Yes… I'll be fine… thank you, though." The man nodded and hurried back inside.

"Well, well, well." Shizuka spun back around and found the six just at the bottom of the stairs and the blonde and brunette approaching her. Shizuka's breath caught in her throat as she tried to back away.

"Awww." the blonde said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Don't you worry." she reached the top step and stood face to face with the cowering redhead, "Come here." she said, motioning for her to come closer.

Shizuka hesitantly took a step forward, her hands shaking and her knuckles white as she clutched her book bag to her chest. The two glossy girls stepped up to her,  
"Final warning. You absolutely avoid Seto-kun." brunette Breanne said, narrowing her eyes.

"That's right," blonde Jaquie said, "That's strike two. One more strike and-- oops. You're out." The two turned back to the other four waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "Let's go girls." she said as the two started down the stairs but paused.

"One more thing." they said together as they grabbed the redhead's arms and hurled her down the staircase, the four followers scattering so that Shizuka fell roughly to the pavement.

"Let's call that a down payment." The brunette said cockily, "I'm sure we'll see you soon enough. Ciao."

**0o 0o 0o 0o 0o 0o **

**Thank you all for your support! Sorry that it's been awhile since I published last; it's been a long week. Ah, if I only had the brain enough to figure it all out. Heh.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I heart you!**

**Mysteria Pearl **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in quite awhile… truth be told, I've been very busy. Plus, I see now that I will never end up with the guy I've dedicated this to and, frankly, I've been too depressed lately to force myself to write anymore of a fantasy that won't become a reality. **

**I've decided to give up my own dreams and instead focus on writing them. Disclaimer: Don't own. Won't own. Can't own Read Anyway.**

* * *

Shizuka lay on the cold sidewalk for what seemed like an eternity, listening to the drumming of her heart in her ears. She tried to get up, but failed. She felt so weak and just cried.

Why did those girls hate her so much!? Why did they cause her so much misery!? It wasn't as if THE Seto Kaiba saw anything special in her. Those girls were sadly mistaken-- Seto Kaiba saw nothing in her-- he could see nothing in her.

He never would. As much as she wanted him to love her-- he never would. She felt so enervated, as if all of her energy had just vanished and all she could do was lay pathetically on the ground and cry.

Even if she loved him-- he would never see her that way! He could _never_ love-- he could never even remotely like her! So why couldn't those horrible girls just leave her alone!? What had she ever done to them?

"Shizuka-san?" A deep voice asked as footsteps quickened and came toward her. Quivering, she looked up in tears and found Kaiba kneeling beside her.

"What happened?-- Who did this?" he asked firmly, his voice concerned. For a moment she was greatly tempted to tell him all about those horrible, mean girls, but decided it in Seto's best not to-- it would probably just add more stress to his already hectic life.

"I… I tripped and fell down the stairs." she lied as she struggled to sit up, "I'm sorry… I'm very clumsy." she said, averting her eyes.

Kaiba watched as the girl tried to hide her warm tears. She was shaking horribly and her nose and eyes were red.

"Are you injured?" he asked gruffly as he stood and offered her a hand

Shizuka managed to stumble to her feet with the help of his large, warm hand.

"Ah… it's nothing… just a little scratched up…" Shizuka said meekly and she brushed herself off. Her knee stung and was bleeding and she had a few large scraped on her arms and hands.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as a thin line of blood dripped from her knee,  
"You're bleeding." He stated blatantly.

Shizuka blushed and shook her head as she tried to hide her knee with her limp schoolbag,  
"N-No, no… really… I'm fine!"

"It was those girls, wasn't it?" He asked, his brows furrowed. Shizuka stared at him, mouth agape, as she debated on telling him all about her incident of terror. Before she could, though, a long black limo pulled up in front of the school, a bit tardier than usual.

"I'm giving you a ride home." Kaiba said firmly, his jaw set as he headed for the limousine.

Shizuka looked up at him with tears still lingering in her eyes and a scared and hopeless look on her face. Seto's intense gaze softened,  
"No more harm will come of you." He motioned to the car as the door opened on cue, "Mokuba's waiting inside, if that is any reassurance." He turned and started for the sleek car.

Shizuka cautiously looked around in search of Jaquie, Breanne and their minions… but for once, it seemed as if they had finally taken their leave.

"Alright…" Shizuka said hesitantly as she allowed herself to be led to the limousine.

* * *

Kaiba watched the redhead almost intensely on the drive to that mutt's-- the Wheeler's house. The girl across from him avoided his gaze at all times and occupied herself with twiddling her hair or playing with her plad skirt.

Every once in awhile, Shizuka would glance up, catch Seto's firm gaze by mistake and quickly return her stare to her hands with a blush. Mokuba kept yapping about something new at school or about duel monster tournaments coming up soon and the like, but for the moment, an awkward silence rang in the air.

The house wasn't very far away from the school-- seven or eight blocks, maybe; they made their trip rather quickly and Shizuka was grateful when she the driver hauled open the thick door. Seto got out first and she followed while Mokuba stayed behind.

It was a nice little house, Seto noticed. Peaceful. There was a window box with colourful flowers in one of the second story windows, hers he presumed, and the house was a clean, crisp shade of white. Bright green grass and bushes lined the walk and a cherry blossom tree stood in front of a large window.

Seto stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed the sunset-haired girl to the door.

"Are you sure?" he asked suddenly.

Shizuka's hand froze at the doorknob,  
"Pardon? Sure of what?"

Seto crossed his arms,  
"I know those stereotypical girls. They're all bloodthirsty." he took a step closer and Shizuka's heart skipped a beat as she looked straight up into his chiseled facial features. His eyes were focused and seemingly were bearing deep into her mind, "Are you sure they didn't do anything to you?"

Shizuka couldn't find any words, only her heart made noise in her ears,  
"I-- I-- I…"

"Are you sure?" he asked again, his tall, thin figure towering over her.

* * *

"Arragh! Mai! Hold on a second!" Joey pleaded as Mai dragged him down the street.

"No, Jou! I'm going to buy you a nice pair of date shoes if it's the last thing I do! Now come on!" she said as she grabbed him by the collar and comically dragged him toward another frilly-looking boutique.

Something caught the blonde male's eye that scared him much more, though. Down the street, he spotted a black limo in front of his house… and even worse,_ that _man was with his little sister, leaning a bit down toward her.

"Mai, Mai! Please let me go, oh for Pete's sake! Please!" he pleaded as he squirmed about, "Please!! I'm begging you! K-Kaiba's with my little sis! They're at my house! Please! I'm beggin' ya!"

The leggy blonde rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah right. And Naruto's real. In your dreams, pal."

Off in another dimension, Naruto sneezed.

* * *

She just couldn't tell him! It was all her fault that they were angry at her, not his! Maybe she had been mean to them at some point or something-- no… maybe she…

"Are you sure?" he repeated. Shizuka snapped out of her thoughts,  
"Y-Yes… Yes… it was my fault… I'm very clumsy." she said sheepishly.

Seto's clear eyes searched hers for a moment and he finally gave in,  
"All right." he said as he turned and headed back for his car. Shizuka watched the breathtaking man as he climbed inside the limo and drove off. Then, she fumbled for her keys and went inside.

* * *

"Well," said Jaquie from inside her parked car across the street from the Wheeler house, "It seems as if 'Little Miss Innocent' thinks she too good to be afraid of us."

Breanne shook her dark locks,  
"Well then, we can't let her get full of herself, now can we?"

"No," said Jaquie with a smile, her white eyeteeth showing, "I suppose we can't. We'll just have to keep our… promise."

* * *

Mokuba was silent as the two bumped along in the back of the KC limousine. His older brother had gotten out his laptop and was hurriedly typing something.

"Is Miss Shizuka gonna be okay?" Mokuba asked after a bit.

"Yes." Seto said simply as he continued to type.

"Do you know who did that to her? And why? I mean, who could be so mean? She's one of the nicest--"

"I don't know Mokuba." Seto said firmly. Mokuba got the hint and stayed quiet.

Seto's fingers paused for a moment,  
"Oh… and Mokuba?"

The raven-haired young boy looked up at his brother,  
"Yeah?"

"You can go out on a date."

* * *

**Well, did you like it? Sorry, It was another one of those less-romantic, more informational chapters. The next one should be good. Thank you for reading, please review (And please try to be nice, I'm not having a good time right now.)**

**Thanks,  
****Mysteria Pearl**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Hello, all! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! You are all such wonderful people and your kindness has really made my day better! I hope you like this chapter! It should be exciting and-- well, just read it! Thank you!

(Something strange has happened, I've become his friend... I'm going totally nuts! Anyhoo, Summer's coming and then, although I'll probably never see him again for quite some time, summer new guys!)

**Thank you thank you thank you all once again for your support and kindness, you'll never know how much better it made me feel... and yes, Ben & Jerry are my CLOSE friends! XP**

**Oh, by the way, this chapter gets a little violent... just a warning!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I still don't own it. It's most DEFINITELY not mine. Read it anyhoo! **

* * *

Shizuka got to school, early as usual and sighed as the welcomed silence wafted over her. For the first time in quite awhile, she almost forgot all of her woes and was warmly enveloped in the silence. She entered the school, got her morning textbooks from her locker and headed up toward the classroom to see Seto.

She stopped and closed her eyes for just a brief moment to soak up the morning when she thought she heard something. Her eyes shot open and she stood very still, listening hard. She had thought she had heard footsteps... but no one was usually at school in the mornings other than she, Seto, and the janitor who she had never actually _seen_ working before.

Dismissing it as just the school shifting or a teacher that had come early to grade papers, she continued on her way, winding through the lond echoing hallways towards the stairs.

Click... Clack... Click... Clack... Click... Clack... Click... Clack...

She paused and turned back, though, because she could have sworn she had heard someone behind her. All she faced was an empty hallway. A bit displaced and paranoid, she continued on her way. As she hurried up the stairs, she saw a shadow from around the corner. She paused and backed up, knowing the footsteps that accompanied it did not belong to Seto.

"Well, well, well." Shizuka held her books tighter to her chest as Jaquie rounded the stairs with her arms crossed, Sera and Laurie behind her, "Looks like we meet again, Miss Kawaii..." she said mockingly.

Shizuka backed away from them, down the stairs,  
"I... what do you want?" she asked, trying to seem less fearful than she truly was.

"Oh, not much." Shizukawhipped around and found Brianne, Taylore and Rillie behind her, "We just wanted to let you know... you went _way _beyond your limit."

"Yeah," The clique followers sneered as they took a menacing step toward the quivering redhead. The rest of the girls followed suit and surrounded Shizuka. She was on the verge of tears and was beyond terrified. If only someone would come to her rescue-- if only Seto would come to her rescue.

Jaquie held up her hand and haughtily inspected her nails,  
"And now it seems that we've gotta teach you one final lesson."

"For clinging to him." Brianne said as she snapped in the air.  
"For drivin' home with him." Taylore said as she popped her knuckles  
"For makin' us look bad." Rillie and Sera said in unison.  
"For bein' with him constantly." Laurie said as she cracked her neck

Shizuka's tear-filled eyes darted from one girl to another and finally up to Jaquie as the blonde took a step closer and raised her hand,  
"For lovin' him."

* * *

Seto looked up from his laptop and listened carefully for a moment. He thought he had heard something downstairs. A pounding sound... but it wasn't constant-- there it was again... there was a clank... and then a slam... and then another crash.

Although curious, Seto dismissed the noisiness, thinking it was only the janitor or some silly lower-class girl messing about. He watched the clock anxiously, waiting for Shizuka to come through those doors, smiling and happy. He had wondered what had happened to her the day before; she refused to tell him.

It was unlike his nature to be curious about something concerning someone other than himself, but for some reason, he was intrigued by the girl, and as the clock ticked away and the distant rumble continued, the slipped off into his thoughts about Shizuka.

* * *

"I'll make you pay for ever even lookin' at him, you little witch!" Jaquie roared as she raised her arm and hit Shizuka across the face yet again. Shizuka fell back as the sting went across her jaw and up her nose; she was battered and beaten and her energy was almost used up-- she just had to get away from those horrible girls.

"You're so pathetic!" Brianne said with contempt as she came up from behind and shoved Shizuka to the floor. Shizuka struggled to get up-- to get away, but Rillie, Seraand Taylore all began taking turns kicking her with their pointy metal-toed, high-heeled boots. As one kick after another came in contact with the defenseless redhead she tried to curl up into a ball, only to be yanked up to her feet and thrown down once again,  
"Please..." she said breathlessly as she wiped some blood from her lip, "Please s-stop!"

Jaquie sneered down at her,  
"Just who do you think you are, you common little punk?" She chuckled cockily, "How dare you think that he would ever show any interest in a feeble little girl like you!" Seraand Rillie dragged her to her feet again and Jaquie came close, "Stupid little girl." she said quietly, musing over her injuries, "You're nothing. worthless loser!" She struck Shizuka across the face again, her sharp french manicure tearing into her skin.

Brianne came up behind the blonde,  
"Jaquie's so right. You're just lonely now that your brother-- what's his name, Jou?-- Yeah, now that he's skipping merrily into the sunset with Miss Mai Valentine, you're all alone, aren't you?"

Shizuka tried to avert her tear-filled eyes, but Brianne took Shizuka's face and made her look her in the eye,  
"Poor, pathetic little creature." She jabbed at Shizuka's ribs, "You're ugly _and_all alone. Yet somehow, you thought that Seto-- THE Seto Kaiba-- could take intrest in you." She laughed tauntingly as she sunk her stiletto into Shizuka's foot. Shizuka cried out in pain, but the girls merely snickered.

Jaquie scoffed and flipped her blonde hair, "You are so sadly mistaken, you worthless coward. He's a billionaire. Seto-kun's the hottest man on the face of the planet, and he's the head of Kaiba Corporation. Why on earth would he take any notice of an insignificant wretch like you?"

Shizuka said nothing, but she knew their words were true... But why did Kaiba speak to her? Could he care for her? No; she was just a common girl. Could he pity her? No... because he was said to have no heart...Could he--

"I know what you're thinking, now." Jaquie said with a smirk, "You know it to be true... he's just using you. He's just giving you a little hope so that you feel good about yourself. You think there's something between you... but there's not." hot tears fell from Shizuka's eyes and the girls cackled.

"He'll show that to you mercilessly... but for now, you're just his plaything. He's only toying with your emotions. You know I'm right." Jaquie said as she snapped her fingers. Seraand Rillie dropped Shizuka and she fell to the ground.

"It's time to end this, once and for all, you little monster!"

* * *

Seto's mind wandered as he thought of Shizuka... her bright locks, her golden eyes... but why!? Why did he feel this for her? What could possibly attract him to her? He rubbed his temples, this was all very confusing... She was just so sweet... and she was so... so real--

BANG!

Seto's eyes shot to the door as he heard the thumping come to it's climax with a loud crash and then all was still. Something was seriously wrong. He rose to his feet. Shizuka had never been so tardy before... and she couldn't be ill--

Something must have happened... Could it be his fault?

Those girls! It all clicked in his mind and he briskly walked to the door and hurried down the hall toward the stairs.

That's why she was hurt and wouldn't tell him the reason! Those horrible, clinging girls had threatened her-- or worse. He knew from experience that Shizuka could be in great danger. Often, people who were jealous of his brother would often try to hurt him or get rid of Mokuba... Sweat began to form on his brow and his heart raced in his ears as he flew down the stairs

* * *

Jouniichi lazily dragged himself out of bed and looked at the clock. He a good five minutes before he absolutely had to leave for school, so he decided to head downstairs for some breakfast.

Jouniichi wasn't one to get ready tidily, Mai would usually clean him up before he got to school, so he threw on a shirt that wasn't _too_ rancid, pulled on some _almost-_ironed pants, looped his tie around his neck and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up.

With a yawn, he shuffled downstairs, got the cereal out of the cupboard, and was reaching for the milk when he spotted the new message light blinking on the phone.

Normally, he would just leave the message for Shizuka to get... but for some reason his hand was drawn to the "Play Message" button. He clicked the loudspeaker on and went to go get the milk.

"You have... one... new message: Sent, Wednesday, February fourth, six fifty-one a.m.:"

Jou reached for the milk but paused when an unfamiliar female voice began speaking on the answering machine,  
"Shizuka, if you know what's best for you, you _won't_come to school early to be with our Seto-kun. If you do, my girls and I will be waiting..." Jouniichi closed the refrigerator and walked over the the answering machine-- this was a threat message! "You didn't take us seriously on our fair warning. The gloves are off now, missy." Jouniichi could only stare at the phone in astonishment.

"If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again. If you would like to speak to an operator, please press one now... If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again. If you would like to speak to an operator..."

* * *

Seto screeched to a halt as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The lockers were dented, posters and bulletin boards that had previously been hanging on the walls were scattered about the floor, torn and crumpled. The glass on one of the doors had been smashed and shards of it lay about. A book-bag and it's contents were roughly thrown about.

Everything was covered in blood. In the middle of the crimson mess, the bright-haired girl he had come to known lay, battered and bruised. Tears came to her blackened eyes as she made his figure out in the morning light. Her heart hurt more than any bodily injury given to her by those nasty girls, because deep down she knew they were right.

His tall, lean figure approached her and tears gell from her eyes.

He could never love her

"Shizuka!" he said anxiously as he rushed to her side.

Her dulling eyes turned to his face,  
"Seto-san..." she mumbled.

Seto kneeled down,  
"It was those girls who did this to yhou wasn't it? I've told them time and time again to leave me and those around me alone. I'll make them pay. This time they've gone too far!" he growled, his eyes stinging with the unfamilliar feeling of tears.

"Seto...?" Shizuka said with great strain.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he began to pick her up off of the floor

"Se--" she gasped with sharp pain as Seto swung her into his arms, "Seto... it's all my fault... please... please don't hurt them..." she whispered as her golden eyes closed and her head fell to his shoulder.

* * *

**Well? Do you absolutely hate me now? I thought so! XP Don't worry, things will get better! Just remember, I am first and foremost a romantic writer-- not a tragedy writer!! Please Please PLEASE review! Also, tell me if you think I made the clique girls bad enough (I based them off of what my subconcious says when I see a guy I like) **

**Thank you all SO much for your support! I hope to be hearing from you!**

**Much love and blessings,  
****Mysteria Pearl**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Hello, everyone! It's Mysteria Pearl once again!! I've had a very busy couple of weeks, including having a graduation. Ooh. I really hate to say it, but I'm hopelessly in love and though I will not see him for quite some time, I will continue to love him. (Cheesy, eh?) This is literally the first time I've been able to log on since I posted the last chapter. Don't worry, there's no way that I'm going to put this story on hiatus anytime soon!

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own the likes of the show, but I own this fanfiction. (Working on owning the show)**

* * *

Jaquie and Brianne glanced at one another as they re-entered the school grounds. The front entrance was blocked off by numerous police cars and a firetruck. An ambulance had passed them on their way in. They nervously parked their car near the exit and entered the school by one of the side entrances.

Crowds of murmuring students lingered in the hallways, craning their necks to try and see what all the ruckus was about. Jaquie and Brianne quietly went to their lockers and then non-chalantly joined the crowd. Two large men in black, along with a policeman and a barricade of police line tape blocked off the hallways that connected to one of the three sets of stairs and a long hallway.

The sky had become grey by the time the firetruck left the parking lot. A cold wind had picked up and rain gradually began to fall. When the first morning bell rang, it startled some students and tore them away from the spectacle.

"Hey, Jaquie Brianne!" Both popular girls jumped at the loud voice. They turned and found a handsome boy grinning behind them.

"What!?" They both snapped.

The boy took a frightened step backwards,  
"I-- sorry for startling you, but you both look a bit pale... is anything the matter?" The girls' eyes grew wide and they turned and hurried away without another word, leaving the poor boy quite confused.

* * *

Jouniichi wildly ran through the streets, his tie flapping around and smacking him in the face. Thunder roared around him, but it only caused him to run toward the school faster, faster, as fast as he legs could take him. Rain began to fall and soaked his hair and his mussy clothes. He hadn't bothered to tie his sneakers so he tripped over the muddy laces. An ambulance roared passed him, the sirens screeching, and splashed him with the dirty water from deepening puddles.

The school came into sight and what he saw horrified him. A firetruck and four or five police cars were crammed into the parking lot and yellow police line tape blocked off the front entrance.

The rain began to fall harder as Joey ran to the front doors of the school, only to have three police officers grab him,  
"Son, you can't go in there! Official police business!" One of them grunted as they struggled to keep hold of the panicking blonde.

"Youse guys don't undahstand!" Joey shouted above another clap of thunder,  
"Mah baby sista's in trouble out there! I need ta get in there!" He flailed about, trying desperately to get out of the cop's hold.

"Sir-- Calm down Sir! Tell us what you know, Sir!" the officer shouted as they pulled Joey away from the police line. Joey frantically recounted to them the phone call and then, under their direction, bolted to a side door, up a staircase, and to the Principal's office.

* * *

Brianne and Jaquie slipped inside the calculus classroom and sat down, slightly frazzled. They hadn't expected to be welcomed by such a scene. The second bell soon rang and students began filing into the humid classroom. Miss Irogami came in a few minutes later and shut the door behind her.

The teacher began roll call,  
"Shugirae Akoto?"  
"Hai."  
"Yuuki Kagiri?"  
"Here!"  
"Toolu Kiyo?"  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
"Seto Kaiba-san?" Miss Irogami asked as she looked up to his seat by the window. Of course, there was no response. The inquisitive class turned their heads, but his seat was empty...

Kaiba's laptop sat open and alive. Every student in the room knew he would never leave his laptop on normal circumstances. The classroom burst into conversation as the upperclassmen wondered where the business CEO had gone.

Their wild theories grew in their minds as Miss Irogami asked, "Shizuka Kawaii?" and no answer was heard. Jaquie and Brianne sunk down into heir seats as Miss Irogami silenced the classroom chatter.  
"Hitora Mayuki?"  
"Yeah."  
"Brianne McNitley?"  
"Hai!" Brianne squeaked.  
"Jaquline Nichola?"  
Jaquie muttered a meek "Here."

Jaquie began to chew her expensive pink french manicure as the class went on and the storm outside grew. Miss Irogami finished the roll call and continued into her lesson, but neither girl cared. Miss Irogami was interrupted by a sharp ringing on her class phone.

"Pardon me!" She said as she quickly answered it and said something in a hushed tone. Of what she said, the class only understood "Mhmm... yes... Yes, sir... right away, sir. I'll send them on up."

Jaquie and Brianne's breath caught in their throats as the thin teacher softly hung the phone up and walked down the isle to them,  
"Miss Nichola, Miss McNitley, the principal would like to see you in his office, A.S.A.P. Please go right away." she whispered as she bent over.

The two girls looked at one another and hesitantly rose and left the room.

* * *

"Yo, what's goin' on!? Where's mah sista!?" Jouniichi shouted as he burst through the office door. The room was freezing cold with the blinds drawn. The principal sat in not his usual chair, but a deep leather chair at the side of the room against one of the walls that served as bookshelves.

The principal dabbed his brow with a handkerchief and muttered something unintelligible as he scuffed the green carpet with his toe and chewed on a thick unlit cigar.

"Where's mah sista!?" Jouniichi demanded again as he stepped up to the principal and struck a fight pose.

"Quiet, Wheeler." Jounichi's attention shot the Principal's desk. The large brown leather chair spun around and The Seto Kaiba faced him. He set his elbows on the table, folded his hands in front of his mouth and stared intensely at the blonde boy.

"You!" Jou roared as he rounded the desk and grabbed the CEO by the collar,  
"This is your doin', isn't it ya corporate freak!"

Kaiba's expression did not waver as Jouniichi pulled him up and out of the chair and began to swing the man around.  
"Ya little business punk! How dare ya be so aloof about Shizuka!?"

Kaiba's eyebrow's furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak.  
"Wheeler-- listen--"

"Where's mah sista!? What have you done to her, you stuck up snob!?" Jou asked as his grip tightened on Kaiba's collar

"Wheeler, control yourself. I'm doing everything in my power to--" Kaiba was cut off as Jou began to shout again.

"Cut the crud, Kaiba! She's my little sister and the joy of my life! Where is she!?" Jouniichi's eyes were bloodshot and tears were beginning to form in them.

Kaiba gritted his teeth as he continued to bear Jouniichi shaking him,  
"Wheeler I'm trying to tell you--"

"I swear, if you don't tell me where she is-- Dang it, Kaiba she's mah little sista and I love her!" Jouniichi screamed in Kaiba's face.

"So do I!" Kaiba shouted back. Both men froze and Jouniichi's grasp slackened. They stared dumbstruck at one another, Wheeler's jaw agape and Kaiba's eyes wide. Jouniichi took a step back, but did not let go of Seto's collar.

At this time, the principal decided it was a good time to dismiss himself from the room.

A blush, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, slowly grew on Seto's cheekbones. Had he really just-- had he actually said that to that _dog_!?

Seto clenched his teeth and averted his eyes as he stood and walked out of Jou's grasp. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and looked back to Jouniichi, whose pupils were dilated and his hands were still up as if he were still holding Kaiba's collar.

Seto shook his head and groaned. He had no idea when it had happened... was it... was it when she spoke kindly and respectfully to him... when she helped him with Mokuba... when had it been?

"So do I..." Kaiba mumbled as he ran a hand through his tangled hair. Jouniichi snapped out of his stupor,  
"Youse WHAT!?"

Kaiba sat down at the desk,  
"She's at the Tokyo Central Hospital." he pushed a button on the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" a gruff voice asked.

"Drive around back. Take Wheeler to the hospital." Seto said as he turned to the closed drapes and rubbed his forehead again, "Go. A driver will be waiting for you out back."

Jouniichi turned to the door but paused and turned back to the tall thin man,  
"You... you really... love her?" he asked quietly back into the darkened room.

"I..." Setp leaned on the hardwood desk and sighed. He was vulnerable, tired, and thoroughly embarrassed for the first time, "Yes... I do."

**Yes, I know Miss Irogami called him "Kaiba-san" That just goes to show that even teachers are very respectful to him.**

**Well, thank you for reading it! I hope it's getting better as you read! Please let me know what you think (But please be nice) Thank you all so much for all of the support!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whew! I'm actually on chapter 11! I had no idea that this was going to be my most popular fanfiction. (I definitely thought it would be Shinophobia or Kakashi's Mid Life Crisis) Go figure, eh? Anyhoo, thank you for all your support! I hope that was a good first confession on Kaiba's part in the last chapter! It can only get more interesting from here on in!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yugio, I think you know that by now. But, I do own this! WHOO!**

* * *

Jaquie and Brianne continued down the empty hallway. Their knobby knees shook and their over-tanned faces were pale.  
"Do... do you think they figured it out...?" Brianne asked hush-idly.

Jacquie was quiet for a moment as they began up the stairs,  
"Like, I don't know... we didn't leave any clues... and the other girls all stayed home 'cuz they were afraid of being caught..."

"You don't think one of them--"

"OUTTA MAH WAY!" The two unsettled girls were shoved aside as a tall blonde man rushed past them down the stairs and around the corner. Jaquie and Brianne stared in the direction he had gone for a moment.

"Miss McNitley, Miss Nichola?" The girls spun about and faced the Principal. They laughed nervously,  
"What d-did you w-w-want to see us f-for, Principal Yosuka?" Jaquie asked as she began to shake again.

Principal Yosuka chewed on his cigar in his slow manner for a moment,  
"I don't. _He does._" the Principal said as he motioned to his office door. The girls looked at one another and slowly proceeded to the large redwood door.

* * *

Jou burst out of the back doors of the school and found a long black limo waiting for him, the driver patiently holding the door open for him,  
"Mr. Wheeler?" The thin man with a chauffeur cap asked.

Jou gawked at him for a moment,  
"I... yeah..."

"Oh please, it's just a limo, sir, and a small one at that. Now get inside, Mr. Kaiba says it's quite urgent."

Before Jouniichi knew what was going on, the man gently shoved him into the expensive limousine and sped off toward the hospital.

* * *

With shaking hands and quivering lips, Jaquie and Brianne slipped into the darkened room.  
"Hello?" Jaquie squeaked as their eyes began to adjust to the light.

"Sit." Came a low, stern voice that they both knew. Their hearts began to beat faster as their eyes registered a large man dressed in black and sunglasses in the corner of the room with his arms crossed, and the girls began to sweat as they realized another had stepped to the door and blocked it.

At the desk, though, was the most horrifying sight by far. The thin billionaire, CEO of Kaiba Corp, the most powerful man in the entire world sat staring at them. His powerful eyes bore into theirs, showing no emotion but pure fury and anger.  
"Sit." the man ordered again and the horrible girls obeyed with just a squeak of terror.

Brianne twiddled her fingers nervously,  
"What do you want with--"

"Shut up." The two girls were taken aback as the CEO snapped at them in his deep voice,  
"You've been in high school for seven years, you should know the rules by now."

"We've done nothing wrong." Brianne said as she tried to keep her voice steady.

"Don't you think I know what you've done?" He growled as he stood and pounded his hands on the desk, sending a glass of water and a few papers to the floor.

"Damaging and destruction of property, threats on life, and..." he showed his eyeteeth in contempt, "And attempted _murder_." The girls eyes grew wide and their mouths hung open.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jaquie cried indignantly.

"You witch." Seto snarled, "You wounded an innocent girl for no good reason."

"I-- I-- you-- you have no proof!" Jaquie exclaimed as she triumphantly crossed her arms, "The police even said they didn't know who did it."

The girls were taken by surprise as Seto chuckled menacingly,  
"You imbecilic morons. Of course I have proof." He snapped his fingers and one of the large guards, the one in the corner of the room, took out a portable recorder and pressed the play button,  
"Shizuka, if you know what's best for you, you _won't _come to school early to be with our Seto-kun. If you do, my girls and I will be waiting... You didn't take us seriously on our fair warning. The gloves are off now, missy."

"Voice recognition testing verified it was you two." Seto said with a smirk, "Also, your former comrades thought it would be fun to take video and pictures on their cellphones, all which are now crucial evidence."

"What do you mean our former comrades!?" Jaquie asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Four of the members of your organization have already confessed are are taking the necessary steps to pay for their crime. But you," he growled, "You were not merely unthinking pawns. You planned all of this-- and why?"

The girls were silent and looked away from the furious man.

"Because you were filthily jealous that I showed interest in an innocent girl." Brianne and Jaquie swallowed as the man continued, "You just couldn't stand someone worthier than you receiving my attention."

Jaquie and Brianne began to feel tears coming to their eyes. What the man said was all too true.

"I hate your kind." Seto said as he shook his head, "You have no right whatsoever to think that I would ever like a girl who is haughty and thinks highly of herself. I finally found someone who's humble-- she's sweet and kind and you... you couldn't take it." He said, his truth like venom to their hearts.

"I could break your necks right here and now, no one would be the wiser. My lawyers can cover anything up." The girls watched with wide eyes as the two guards at the doors chuckled and Seto cracked the knuckles on his left hand.

"Lucky for you I'm a courteous gentleman and I refuse to lower myself to your level. But...for a start," he said, sitting down at the desk, "You'll never work in Kanto, Kansai, or Hokkaido or for any major corporation in any part of the world."

The two girls sunk down in their chairs and moaned.

"I've also made sure that you're also expelled from this school and banned from any private highschool or college in Japan or America."

"You can't do that!" Jaquie shouted as she jumped to her feet. The guard behind Seto made a move toward the blonde, but The Seto Kaiba waved it off.

"I can." Seto said with a smirk, "And I have. If you disliked the previous punishment, you'll loathe this one..." he snapped his fingers and three policemen rushed in and advanced toward the girls,  
"You're arrested." Seto finished as the girls screamed and fought as the policemen handcuffed them.

"Stop! Please! You're making a big mistake!" Brianne shrieked as her counterpart swore at the businessman.

Seto shook his head,  
"You say I've made the mistake, but really, you have. You'll be reminded of this mistake over and over again for the rest of your life." the policemen began to drag the girls out of the room.

"Oh, and to give you something to chew on in prison," Kaiba said as he followed them to the doors and swept tauntingly close to them, "I love her." Jaquie and Brianne's eyes grew wide and as Kaiba swung the door closed, he could hear them screaming,  
"You'll pay for that, Kaiba!"  
"You'll be cursed for loving that wench!"  
"You'll regret this some day!" Their cries faded down the hallway and Kaiba turned to the two guards,  
"Get my laptop and call a helicoptor."

* * *

**Well, I hope that was revenge enough for now. I know you'll probably think that wasn't enough and that Kaiba should have beaten the girls up, but after all, he's a gentleman (although he may not show it) and frankly, as he said, he doesn't want to stoop to their level.  
Getting banned from college and any large company may not sound so bad, but if you really think about it, you'll see the gravity of that punishment, which Kaiba was able to enforce because of his business skills. In the long run, they'd be miserable.  
Going to jail, on the other hand, is definately a punishment they'll feel quickly.  
The most torturous punishment, though, would be the fact that all their efforts were in vain and Seto loved Shizuka. Try playing over that again and again in a cell for years. Ouch.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think of it!  
I heart all of you reviewers!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, all! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! Here's chappie 12!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I** **don't own Yugio. But, read this anyway.**

* * *

Jou stepped out of the hospital elevator and into the sterile lobby of the thirteenth floor of the Tokyo Central Hospital. He glanced down at the card that woman at the front desk had given him. Scratched onto it by hand was "13-30" for floor thirteen, room thirty-- it was where Shizuka was. He asked directions from a nurse that seemed to be free at the moment and skidded down a few corridors and finally found room thirty.

He swallowed and quietly slipped through the door. A nurse and a doctor were inside, looking down to the hospital bed.  
"How can I help you?" The doctor asked, taking a clipboard from the nurse.

"I--I'm Jouniichi Wheeler..." he panted, "Shizuka's brotha." The doctor looked down at his list and nodded, then peeled off his glove and offered a hand to Jouniichi,  
"I'm Doctor Tajiri, and this," he said motioning to the nurse with a nod as he shook Jou's hand, "This is Nurse Kasumi." the woman bowed to Jou and he glanced past them at the lady in the hospital bed.

His beloved little sister laid quite still. She had one or more IVs in each arm, bandages wrapped around her head and hot and cold compresses all over her body. there were bruises, welts, and cuts covering every inch of her visible skin. Her left leg was up in the air, thickly wrapped, and she wore an oxygen mask. Her eyelashes fluttered about.

"She's beginning to regain consciousness, Doctor." Nurse Kasumi said softly. The doctor nodded and looked at his watch,  
"It should be a few minutes, would you care to step out with me, Mr. Wheeler, to give her some space?" Jou nodded and followed the tall man out into the hallway.

Jou gazed through the Plexiglas window at the redhead,  
"Have ya called our parents?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes," Doctor Tajiri said as he flipped through his notes, "They were called... both surprisingly responded that as long as she was in stable condition, they were busy." Jou shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets,  
"That's just like them." he mumbled. He watched as Nurse Kasumi put a cool towel on his sister's forehead, "Is she gonna be okay, Doc?"

The doctor chuckled,  
"Of course, Mr. Wheeler, she'll be properly taken care of. She will need a few X-rays to see if there are any broken bones, and she may need some stitches on her arms and legs, but otherwise the damage is easily reparable."

"That's a relief." the brother said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Indeed, this was a lucky case. If she hadn't been brought in when she was, the results would have been much more serious. If she had lost too much more blood..."

"You don't need to tell me, doctor. I get it." Jou mumbled. The doctor reached for the door handle.

"Hey, Doc..." Doctor Tajiri turned to the blonde boy who scuffed his shoe on the tile, "What's... what's 'dis gonna cost...?" He mumbled, looking at his feet.

Doctor Tajiri smiled knowingly,  
"It's already been covered by an... unnamed source..." He clapped Jouniichi on the back, "It should be awhile before your sister wakes up. Why don't you go and splash some cool water on your face and get a bite to eat from the vending machine." Jouniichi nodded emptily and began walking the way the doctored had motioned.

Doctor Tajiri watched the boy stumble down the hall and then slipped into the patient's room.

_"An unnamed source."_Jou nodded to himself as he entered the Men's Room. He knew the unnamed source.

As strange as it sounded, he knew it to be Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

Shizuka's eyes fluttered open. For a moment her vision was blurred, but slowly things began to take shape. Where was she? she rolled her tired eyes around, concluding hazily that she was in a hospital. Her arms and legs hurt terribly and there was a terribly uncomfortable pinching around her nose and mouth. Her throat felt very dry and her head hurt very much and there were places along her sides and back that stung sharply. One foot was numb and the other was throbbing and her neck felt so very stiff.

It had been those girls-- those horrible girls who had done this to her. She swallowed non-existent saliva and closed her swollen eyes.

But... it was her fault...

_"You're so pathetic!"_Brianne was right, Shizuka thought, she was always so soft spoken while other girls could speak their minds and were always heard. She was timid and weak... she just didn't want to be a bother...

_"How dare you think that he would ever show any interest in a feeble little girl like you!"_Shizuka winced. Jaquie's words cut deep into her heart. What on earth would a handsome billionaire, not to mention an incredibly brilliant CEO, want with her? His kinds were probably beautiful blondes or tan brunettes. He probably loved swimsuit models that had a very frail figure, ones that didn't resemble humans at all.

_"...you're all alone, aren't you?" _Shizuka could feel hot tears boiling up in her eyes. Yes... yes, she was all alone... but then again, why would people want to be near her... she was just so troublesome... Besides, Jou had Mai and Tea had Yuugi... and Seto... well... Seto could have any woman on the face of the earth that he so chose.

_"...Why on earth would he take any notice of an insignificant wretch like you?" _Shizuka's tears streamed down either cheek, dropping softly into her messy hair. Her heart hurt-- it hurt so much! Why would he!? There was no logical reason! She was nothing-- worthless in the sight of others, so why would he love her?

He couldn't. How could he be so cruel and lead her on like that, after she had fallen in-- She had fallen in _love _with him. She loved him, she loved him, she loved him... but... Shizuka let out a little sob as she continued to cry, unable to wipe away her tears.

... But it was so very impossible for such a man to love her...

Nurse Kasumi turned to the bed as she heard the sob,  
"Oh my gracious!" she said as she rushed over tot he redhead, "Do your injuries hurt you, M' dear?"

"No..." Shizuka managed to wheeze into the oxygen mask, "Not... not as much... as my heart..."

Nurse Kasumi smiled down at Shizuka sympathetically,  
"Ah... poor dear..." she picked up a needle from one of the side tables and pulled on a pair of gloves, "I'm going to give you a shot of medicine to soothe the pain... it will make you a little drowsy, okay?"

Shizuka mumbled an "okay" and the nurse gave her the shot. Not too long after, Jouniichi slipped into the room.

"Jou..." Shizuka mumbled as she caught sight of the blonde teenager.

Jouniichi put on a brave face and stepped up to her bedside,  
"Hey, bright eyes..." he said with a small smile, "How youse feelin'?"

"Mmnn... fine..." Shizuka mumbled as her eyes began to drift close.

"I gave her a little sleep aid..." the nurse whispered to Jouniichi, "She might be a bit traumatized... she should get all the sleep she can." Jou nodded and turned back to his precious little sister. He hated to see her like that. He loathed seeing his little sister hurt or in the hospital... it happened all too often. He despised seeing her so vulnerable, so weak, because he knew that, in her own way, she was one of the strongest people he knew.

The nurse and the doctor silently left the room and Jou ran his hand through his hair.

"Jou...?" Shizuka mumbled.

"Yeah?" Jou asked as he tucked a loose strand of red hair behind his sister's ear.

"It was my fault..." She mumbled into the oxygen mask, sounding far away, "It was my fault... but he came and saved me anyway..." a timid smile graced her torn lip and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Who?" Jou asked softly.

"Seto..." Shizuka whispered as her eyes drifted close.

Jouniichi sighed and watched his precious baby sister sleep before he quietly exited the hospital room. The nurse and doctor were just outside the doors, reviewing some of the lighter injuries.

"Is she asleep?" Nurse Kasumi asked. Jou nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets,  
"I'm gonna go take a walk outside-- gonna get some fresh air." he said as he headed to the elevator.

He needed time to think things through. What a day, what a day. He partially blamed himself. If he hadn't slept in, he would have gotten the message sooner... maybe he could have saved her... then that-- that _news_from Kaiba... that his worst enemy was in love with his precious sister... it was all very confusing.

Jou sat down heavily near a tree and looked up at the sky...

_"It was my fault... but he came and saved me anyway... Seto..."_

What a long day...

* * *

**Well? I hope you liked it!! I hope this chapter got to the heart of the matter... I hope the next chapter will be even better! Well, please tell me what you think and give me any pointers you may have (but once again, please be kind.)**

**Anyhoo, Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction thus far. I don't really know how much longer this fanfiction is... I haven't thought much over the ending (I have some ideas, though) I'm thinking maybe three to four more chapters... tell me what you think! **

**Oh, I'm also going to put another Shizuka x Seto one on fanfiction, but it's plot isn't going to be a sequel or related to this (unless you all would like a sequel)By the way, check out some of my other stories!**

**Well, here's chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugio. Can't own Yugio. Never will own Yugio. Do own this fanfiction. **

* * *

The Kaiba Corp. private jet touched down on the hospital's heliport. Without even waiting for the pilot to stop down the chopper, Kaiba swung open the door and jumped out. The strong wind from the helicopter's blades cut at him. His long trademark coat snapped in the wind and his longish brown hair blew out around him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as the wind swirled around his fit figure and he quickly made his way inside.

The Seto Kaiba made his way down the sterile hall, quickly grabbing a visitor pass from the front desk. He made his way up to the third floor, tapping his foot impatiently as an old woman in the elevator declared that he "looked almost exactly like that hot-shot, Mr. Sito Kalba-- or whatever his name is." He grunted and offered a polite bow to the nearly blind woman as the elevator doors slid open.

He rushed down the hall, past a clump of doctors and a few open rooms and finally found room thirty. On the door, 'Kawaii Shizuka' was scribbled in messy kanji. The blinds were closed in the glass window next to the door, so he reached for the handle.

"Sir, if you're of no relation, you're not allowed in right now." Kaiba turned and found an annoyed male nurse standing behind him. The man wore large glasses and a smug smirk on his face.

Seto only stared at the buffoon as the nurse continued to speak,  
"We have strict rules regulating and regarding visitors and visiting hours-- in fact, if you don't leave right now, I'm going to have to call security--"

"Takeshi, do you know who you're speaking to?" Kaiba and the nurse turned and found a doctor behind them, grinning and taking off his gloves. The man offered his hand to Kaiba, who sharply shook it, "Takeshi, show some respect, that's The Seto Kaiba-- he owns this hospital!"

The blubbering idiot made a deep bow and apologized for well over a minute as Kaiba made his way into the dimly lit hospital room.

A slow but steady beeping greeted his ears and the lacey curtains were drawn back a bit to let some light in. A nurse and a doctor were at the bed, their backs to him, so he silently shut the door and stood quietly near the entrance.

"...thirteen stitches on her right forearm... seven stitches and four staples on her left forearm... six stitches on her right cheekbone... there was also a small fracture chip on the cheekbone... that's been repaired..." Nurse Kasumi said as she motioned to the unconscious girl in the hospital bed.

"Luckily," she continued, "There are no teeth missing, that's good... three broken blood vessles along with black eyes and bruises-- 27 to be precise-- and fourteen minor cuts and scratches that needed no sewing or stapling... ah... her left wrist was only sprained, not broken as initially expected..." Kaiba winced and rubbed his forehead

"How about the ligaments?" Doctor Tajiri asked.

Nurse Kasumi tapped a pen on her bottom lip,  
"Says here that one ligament is torn in her right wrist and a tendon was almost split in her knee... both have been reconstructed."

"And you have the results of the X-rays of the femur yet?" the doctor asked.

Nurse Kasumi shook her head,  
"No, sir... I'm going to get that... she's on a dosage of XG351E so she should be up in two hours or so..."

"Thank you. You may go." the doctor said. Nurse Kasumi turned and almost shrieked when she saw Seto, for she had not heard him enter the room, "I apologize, sir..." she said quietly as she slipped out of the room.

Dr. Tajiri chuckled bowed to the lanky man,  
"You must be Kaiba-san."

Seto made his way over to the bed without a word and looked down at the poor delicate creature. He swallowed as he looked down onto all of the sweet girl's injuries.

"Will she be scarred?" Seto asked the doctor softly as he reached out and set a light hand on the pillow next to her.

Dr. Tajiri thumbed through a few charts and sat down on a rolling chair,  
"Do you mean a scarred appearance... or a scarred heart?"

Seto looked down at the pale girl... she was so innocent... she had done nothing to deserve such cruelty.

He had caused it. For the first time, he saw the damage he had done. Normally, he would just brush it off or walk away...

He couldn't walk away from this. Absentmindedly, he drew he hand up from the pillow beside the girl. He gently ran hid fingers along the untouched parts of her face, along her hairline, down her jaw.

It was his fault. He felt those accursed tears that were so uncharacteristic of the billionaire coming to his eyes.

Although she was so swollen and bruised-- although she wore an oxygen mask and had several stitches in her and no makeup on, Seto thought to himself that he had never seen anyone look prettier.

Jou sulked around in the hallway, gazing at the senseless paintings that graced the bare white walls. He had made his way around the thirteenth floor, glancing in at men and women recovering with their spouses or children happily watching cartoons with their grandparents.

He ran a hand through his messy blonde locks and almost jumped as he cellphone rang noisily in his pocket. A doctor looked over at him, obviously agitated, and Jou hurriedly flipped open his phone.

'1 New Text Message. From: Mai Sweetie-Pie. Message: Hi! How's 'Zuka? u been hospital with her all day? That's so sweet! C ya l8er, hon.'

Joey turned off his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. Yeah "so sweet." It wasn't like any of them had turned up... but...

He found that he had made his way back to room thirty. Nurse Kasumi was just down the hall, talking with some other nurses, and the door was left slightly ajar.

He peeked through the doorway and saw the doctor flipping through some records and the lean billionaire standing quietly at his sister's bedside. A year ago, Jou would have viciously attacked the man, but now... now he just didn't know what to think.

"I... I'm willing to pay for any reconstructive surgery... any therapy... anything... just make sure she's unscarred..." The man said softly.

"You do know that could be hundreds of thousands of dollars?" the doctor asked as he stood and walked next to the billionaire.

"I don't care." the tall brunette man said as he swiftly turned from the white bed to the door, "Whatever need be to heal her."

Jou sighed from outside the door. It the matter of days, his worst enemy had somehow fallen for his sister and now-- now he was seeing a whole new side of the cocky billionaire. Jou jumped back from the door as the billionaire came out and for a moment, the two stood in a stare-off.

Finally, Jou gave in. With a serious nod and a straight face, he offered his hand to the billionaire. The man, in return, stared at it questioningly.

"Kaiba, youse is mah enemy... not hers..." Jou said, motioning with his head to the room, "If... if youse loves her... and if she loves ya, I..." he swallowed his pride, "Then I can't hate ya."

Seto was silent and for a moment, Jou wondered if the seemingly cold man would do as he had before and ignore the peaceful hand...

But he didn't. Almost hesitantly, Seto removed his hand from his pocket, then firmly clapped Jou's hand in a handshake and then walked away without a word.

* * *

Mokuba stood at one of the large windows, bathed in the dim outdoor light in front of him and the artificial yellow light behind him. The clouds hadn't dissipated since morning and lingered ominously overhead. Rain drizzled down on the magnificent gardens and everything was lit dimly in gray.

A long black limo entered the front drive and a tall businessman got out, refusing the umbrella offered to him by the chauffeur.

Damp and solemn, Kaiba came in and walked past his servants-- and even Mokuba-- in a haze. His little brother followed him upstairs-- he had decided to go the long way, up twelve flights of stairs-- and to his office.

Seto threw his briefcase haphazardly on his desk, dropped his coat on the floor near the coat rack and slumped down into his desk chair.

Mokuba peeked inthe door and silently watched his brother. Seto brother did not look up at him but merely stared off into one of the far corners of the room.

Mokuba had seen such a change in the past months. His brother had once been cold and silent, but had begun to smile. Mokuba hadn't seen his brother smile so since he had beat their stepfather at chess and sealed their destiny.

Then all in one day, he had become worse then before. His once beloved laptop sat idly on his desk and his expensive coat a foot away from the coat rack.

Seto went straight from his office to his room and locked the door, refusing to talk to anyone.

* * *

A pale woman in a flowing white dress stood in a flowery field. Her sunhat flew off and a young gentleman caught it in the wind. She smiled sweetly at him and began toward him.

He, with the same flowing movement, ran toward her.

And then she fell. A deep crevice opened up between them. She went plummeting down the hole and slowly into the earth.

The man jumped quickly after her but she was falling, screaming, her dress flew up all about her.

Suddenly, from all around, she was bombarded by sharp stones and rocks. The objects cut at her and bruised her from all around and she was helpless to do anything of it. The man, no matter how he tried, couldn't reach her and was desperately clawing away at the darkness trying to get closer.

The woman was crying. She was saying something to the man, but the wind whistled so loudly that he couldn't quite hear. She was just out of his reach.

Darkness drew near underneath them, and the man felt as if he was slowing down and the woman was speeding up.

"Shizuka!" the man shouted as the woman fell faster than he, slowly fading away into the dark. He was left floating helplessly, engulfed in nothingness-- horrible nothingness.

"Seto!" The wind seemed to have cleared from his ears and the woman's voice resounded in his head, "Seto! Please help me! Seto!" he stood and looked around himself frantically in the dark, but couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Seto! Seto! Seto!" The voice began to echo and bounce and warble until it was so garbled that he couldn't tel what it was saying until a completely new voice was shouting from above him.

"This is all your fault!" the voice shouted. A circle of light lit up before him and there, quite still, was the woman. The laid crumpled on her back with her eyes shock wide and her mouth open.

"This is your fault! This is all your fault!" the lights went out.

Seto shot up from his bed shouting. With wide eyes, he looked about, recognizing his room, and panted. The billionaire was covered in sweat and his heart pounded in his throat. He felt absolutely sick and quite unsettled.

It really was all his fault. The image of a still Shizuka flashed back into his mind and he felt like vomiting.

"I love her... I love her..." he muttered miserably to himself. The image of the girl was seared deep in his heart...

But it would be best for her to forget about him... to get on with her life. He would suffocate his love and wouldn't let her love him for her own sake.

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry... it seemed a bit slow while I was writing it... I cut out quite a few drab parts, though... so I hope you like it! Please let me know (But again, please be kind... really, I swear this chapter was needed!) **

**I'm still not... quite... sure how I'm going to end it... but again, I have a few ideas. Not quite sure where it will end though (as in the place) so... if you have any good suggestions, please let me know! :) **

**I love boys, I hate boys... it's all a constant cycle! XD Anyhoo, don't worry, no sad ending in sight!**

**Thank you so much for your support,  
Mysteria Pearl**


	14. Final Chapter

**Wow! This is the last chapter! I can't believe it! Thank you all so much for your support, please read and review and please also read my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yugio, just read my fanfiction already!**

**Here's Chapter 14! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

Seto gazed sadly out his large office window. He sighed and looked out onto the cheery landscape. He wished it were drearier to match his mood, instead of mockingly peaceful and serene.

Mokuba watched his older brother from the door quietly for awhile. The young boy had seen the effects of Shizuka's pain on Seto more than any other human.

Seto had not slept in a good week. He couldn't even work, which was quite abnormal for the businessman. Seto had not eaten nor spoken since he had returned home from visiting the hospital.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked quietly, hoping his brother would come out of his daze. His attempt failed, though. Mokuba was about to heave the heavy door closed as a sharp ring broke through the air. Kaiba whirled around and ripped his cellphone from the desktop. He flung it open,  
"What?" He hissed.

A whiny voice shouted back at him,  
"Kaiba, you insensitive jerk--"

"Who is this and how did you get this private number!?" he roared. Mokuba shrunk back behind the door.  
"Anzu. And I'm an anime character, nothing is impossible." The shrill voice said.

Seto glared daggers on his phone,  
"What do you want?" He asked menacingly.

"I'm right outside Shizuka's room! Do you know how much pain you've caused her you egotistical--"  
"So this is the first time you've visited her. You haven't even bothered to show up--"

"Oh! Don't you _dare_ try to use that on me! Shizuka's just cries everytime she wakes up! It's all because of you, jerk!" Seto was silent as the cheerleader continued, "You've caused her so much grief you self-centered brat! She'll probably be scarred fo life and you don't even come by or care--"

"Don't accuse me of--"

"This is all your fault!" Anzu shouted. Seto had to hold the phone away from his ear as the woman screamed more hateful names at him.

Anzu waited after she was finished. She had been standing right outside Shizuka's room, but when the argument had become more heated, a nurse had swiftly escorted her out onto the double doored balcony.

The man had remained silent for a moment, not shouting back, but she could hear his laboured breath to know that he hadn't hung up.  
"You're correct... it is all my fault." he said at last, "And that's why it's best for her to forger about me. It's best that I don't go back to her ever again--"

"You stupid, stupid man!" He raised an eyebrow at the unexpected response,  
"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Anzu said as she ran a hand through her hair and softened her voice, "All you guys all think alike... you think that giving a girl up is what's best for her... Seto, don't you love her?"

Anzu smiled as she heard the man choke on the air he was breathing on the other end, "That's all I need to hear... but really, Seto, this stupid choice of yours is killing her..."

Seto groaned appropriately,  
"Look... I'm... I'm no 98 pound , multicolour-haired pansy who's good at this kind of thing... like that little punk Yu--"

Anzu laughed,  
"Bring her flowers. She's being released from the hospital tomorrow" And with that, she hung up and left Seto looking perplexedly at his phone.

* * *

Anzu took Shizuka for a small walk around the hospital and when they returned they found Shizuka's room filled with flowers.

"He sure doesn't waste time..." Anzu mumbled to herself as her younger friend meandered around the bright room in awe, smelling the hundreds of different flowers.

"Wow!" Shizuka said, happy for the first time in _some_ time, "Look at all these beautiful flowers! Oh--" something square and white caught her eye. it was a small white card among the flowers. She reached up with her unbound hand and took it down.

Anzu waltzed over to Shizuka and peeked past her shoulder,  
"Ooh! Ooh! Open it, open it!" She squealed. Shizuka blushed and fumbled the envelope around until she managed to open it with one hand.  
"What does it say!?" Anzu pried

Shizuka smiled sadly,  
"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Seto? Seto?" Seto looked up from his desk at his little brother for the first time in more than a week.

"What... what is it, Mokuba?"

"Well..." the small boy said, "Shizuka is released from the hospital today, why don't you bring her flowers in person?"

Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed,  
"I... I don't know... it's complicated..."

"What's complicated? You love her, bring her flowers!" Mokuba looked at his watch, "Hurry! She might be released an minute now! Well, what are you waiting--" Before he could finish, his brother was out the door.

* * *

"Oi! Shizuka! Time ta go! All da flowas 'ave been sent 'ome in a taxi and the car's waiting outside!" Her brother's distinctive voice called from the hospital room door. Shizuka picked up her sweater from her bed,  
"Oh... Ok..." She looked up to her brother's smiling face,  
"Um... I'd just like to go out on the balcony for awhile... just to get a breath of fresh air..." Jou smiled at her understandingly. She had been out to the balcony many times in the past week-- it was where she would clear her full mind,  
"Kay, sis... I'll be... uh... waitin'."

Kaiba's limo screeched to a stop in front of the Tokyo Central Hospital. With the largest bouquet he could find in hand and a gaggle of reporters on his tail, he hurried through the front door.

Shizuka gazed out over all the houses. She could see the Kaiba mansion a few miles away. She wondered sadly what he was doing. She ran her fingers over some of the healing scars on her arm.

Kaiba had an uncomfortable wait on the elevator and soon shot out the doors toward the girl's room. He skidded to a halt when sun-coloured hair caught his eye out on the balcony. Without a moment's hesitation, he burst through the doors.

Shizuka turned around, eyes wide, and their gazes met. Seto was awestruck by her beauty. Anzu had convinced her to wear a light pink sundress that silkily blew about her.

"Shizuka..." He whispered breathlessly. Tears came to the woman's eyes and she brought her hands up to her mouth.

"Shizuka... I'm-- I'm--"

"Seto! I'm so sorry!" Shizuka cried as she buried her face in her hands. Seto was taken aback as the lady continued to sob,  
"This is really my f-fault! I must have gi-iven those girls t-the wrong idea, and then the m-media is blaming you and I've cau-caused so much t-trouble and--"

The flowers fell harmlessly to the ground as Seto pulled her into his arms. Shizuka gasped and hid her face in his expensive coat and continued to cry as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I... I... I'm so s-sorry--" she began before he cut her off,  
"You have nothing to apologize for." His gaze softened as the girl sniffled onto his wide, warm chest, "It's entirely my fault for putting you in this situation... Those girls didn't hurt you because you have them the wrong impression... they did it because they saw the truth."

Shizuka's breath caught in her throat as she pulled back and shyly looked up into his face, her small hands resting on his muscular chest. He blushed as he caught her gaze,  
"The truth?" she asked softly.

With a small smile he took her flushed face in his hand,  
"That I love you." He said. Shizuka's eyes watered up and her heart thumped in his chest again as he slowly pulled her closer and closer.

and then pressed his lips against hers. Her eyelashes fluttered closed in the soft kiss as Kaiba wound his hand gently through her long red hair. Her blood rushed up to her head and down to her toes and left her tingling all over. He pulled back and took a few shaky breaths as her teary eyes opened.

* * *

"What's the matter? Mokuba asked from behind the blonde. Jou jumped,  
"AH! Where the heck did ya come from, ya little sneak!?"

Mokuba laughed,  
"I wasn't gonna miss my big brother's first kiss!"

Reporter's shutters clicked behind the two brothers, trying to get a glimpse of the billionaire.

"Oi, oi." Jou said, crossing his arms, "Stop taking pictures a mah only baby sista!!"

* * *

Seto's brow furrowed. He didn't know why she was still crying,  
"I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you... please stop crying..." he said as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Shizuka's ear. The redhead smiled through her tears,  
"N-No, Seto... I... I'm crying because I'm happy-- I love you too, Seto!"

Seto smiled, slightly embarrassed-- after all, he had never said or been told those words before. He was absolutely speechless,  
"I... really?" he asked.

Shizuka nodded and bit her slightly swollen lip shyly,  
"Yes... so much..."

Seto pulled her close and kissed her again, more passionately the second time. Never had she been so deliriously happy. Seto pulled back, took a few deep breaths and licked his lips. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he was perspiring a good deal. With the greatest care, he picked the bouquet up from the ground and handed them to the sweet girl. She giggled and held them close against her chest.

Seto stuffed his hands in his pockets and scuffed the cement with his expensive boots,  
"I... I can take you out of Domino High... I can give you all private tutors so that you don't have to face that kind of thing ever--"

"Seto..." He looked up at the girl who shook her head, "I... as long as you l-love me... no one can really hurt me..."

With a sigh, Kaiba took her by the waist and held her to his side, laying his head lightly on hers,  
"Alright..."

He knew then that it was truly indeed a wonderful thing to be loved.

* * *

**Well? I hope it was everything that you expected! I really hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review! anyhoo, please let me know what you think and take a look at my other fanfictions! I love you all so much, I've gotten so much support from all of you! **

**I have some other Seto x Shizuka stories, please take a look!**

**Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
